


Extracurricular

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High school senior Prompto, King Noctis, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Prompto snags an internship. The King snags Prompto.





	Extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/gifts).



> Amakai! I made you the thing! Happy Xmas!

Prompto was thrilled from the moment he got the letter. He was in his last year of high school. He’d applied to every college with photography offered that he could, and he’d been accepted.

 

He smiled at the sheet of paper. To fulfill a requirement, he had to have three months of on the job photography. Any kind. And what did his school have on offer? A photo-journalist class. So he’d signed up, and tomorrow he’d be in the Citadel, shadowing King Noctis Lucis Caelum. The best looking thirty year old man in existence, an animal lover by all accounts, and an absolute secret because since when did kings try to help out local public schools on the down low?

 

He smiled at the paper assignment again before scuttling into bed to try for some sleep before the big day.

 

He…Hadn’t slept well. But that was fine! He got coffee, and left with his bag to the Citadel, hoping to have a few extra minutes to poke around and find where he had to be.

 

Prompto flashed his card at the door and the guards let him in to the actual gods be damned Citadel! Within moments a well put together blonde man with a scar over his nose approached.

 

“Argentum?”

 

“Ah, yes! Yessir. My lord?”

 

The man raised an eyebrow and extended his hand. “Count Ignis Scientia, personal adviser and a member of His Majesties Crownsguard. I’m just here to deliver you to Noctis. A warning, he’s not a morning person and may appear more like a horror movie than a King at this hour.”

 

Wide eyed and trembling in anticipation, while desperately trying to look like a nervous Chihuahua, Prompto followed.

 

“Noct, the student to tail you.” Scientia called out as he entered a room. “Be nice.”

 

Confused Prompto followed Scientia in, only for the man to nod at him, and exit. Leaving him alone with who could only be the King of Insomnia.

 

Playitcoolplayitcool “Oh wow you’re even more handsome in person.” Dammit.

 

The King laughed, a light precious sound that made Prompto blush harder.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, Prompto, you’re pretty cute as well.”

 

“O-oh, Well…I uh, um see.”

 

“So cute, I’d like to invite you to dinner tonight. If you’re free.”


End file.
